Bulletproof
by Caitlynnn
Summary: It was a typical night at the Torres and Goldsworthy household, but a tragedy strikes... they thought he was bulletproof, they thought he was strong enough to make it. But both were proven wrong.. This is really happening. Drew/Eli, Adam/Drew. ONE-SHOT.


**I have no idea how I thought of this story. Fair warning. **

**I do not own Degrassi. **

**-Drew**

Imagine you're sitting down on the couch; everything is completely normal.

You're eating chips, and your girlfriend is beating your ass at a video game you were for sure going to cream her on. But surprise, she's a genius at it.

Now, you're pissed off, and you throw the remote on the ground. She looks at you with pride, and then she takes your collar. You start to passionately kiss, when the door opens. At first you're worried, but then you remember, your parents are gone for the weekend.

Your brother, Adam, comes huffing and puffing. He's bloody, you go to him worried, and you almost scream as you ask what's wrong? He doesn't say a word. He collapses on the ground, and bows down to you in sweat and tears.

You're trying to make out the words he's saying but he's crying so hard you can't hear a thing. Bianca, your girlfriend doesn't know what to do. She hurries into the bathroom to grab towels to clean up the blood.

"Adam!" You scream, he doesn't answer. "Damnit Adam!" You then grasp his shoulders and shake him. He throws up all over your shoes. "Screw this," You whisper as you grab your cell-phone and call the one person he hangs out with the most.

You wait and wait and wait for someone-anyone- to pick up.

"Hello," The boy says. "What did you do to my brother!" You yell. Eli, on the other line looks confused. He sees whose calling him and he puts the phone back to his ear. "What the hell are you talking about?" He spats back.

Anger runs through your veins and you want to punch something. Now you hang up the phone and throw it across the room.

"Adam, you need to tell me what happened!" You kneel down next to him. Bianca comes back into the room with towels in her hand. She kneels down beside you and you take them and dab at him.

"Hurts…. So bad," Is all your baby brother whispers. He's shaking so bad he can't talk. You're now crying, you can't hold back the tears. And Bianca has disappeared but you don't care.

-**Eli**

It had appeared to be a nice night for you, your first nice night in a really long time.

You're just getting use to being alone again. And even though that is not new to you, you still get use to it.

As you lay on your bed and you try not to think about things that have happened, you get a phone call.

Your heart speeds up and you think its her, but it's not her. It's an unknown number. You sigh as you answer, and someone is yelling at you. Now you're pissed off because your perfect night is ruined.

But the person on the other line is scared, and you realize that this is your best friends brother. Though you hate his guts there is something in his voice that his off. Something bad happened. Something really, really bad happened. You feel a panic attack coming on as you put on a pair of pants and you grab the car keys and run for it.

You give no warnings to your parents; you just bolt and take their car. Speeding out of the garage you don't know what to do. The tears are stinging your eyes, as you think, _not again._

You won't be able to deal with death again. Because if your best friend dies, you have no reason to live, this could be the end of both of you. And there would be two less people in the world. It doesn't mean much to you. Its just two people, but this is your best friend on the line.

The thoughts running through your mind are tweaking out your driving. Though you try and keep them positive, lets face it, you can't have positive. It's just not your way of thinking.

The panic attack is threatening to grab a hold of you; jagged breathing is the only thing you hear. Some cars have honked at you and you don't care. You're just trying to get there in time.

_Oh God, Oh God, he's dead._ That is all you can think. God, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have any hope? Or have you totally given up on hope and faith? Don't answer that, you know the answer.

Skidding to a stop you run out of the car and you don't knock on the door.

The one kid you don't like and your best friend are on the ground and both covered in blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" You yell at the top of your lungs. Adam looks at you with dead eyes and he's shaking so bad his head hurts, and his jaw is sore.

Have you ever when you were little gotten in so much trouble you were afraid your parents would have slapped you? Adam is clinging onto to the fear that if he tells someone will slap him, and he's so afraid to be slapped. Not again…

A really long time ago his real mommy would slap him and then whip him with her husbands belts. It left marks all across his back. He was scared to death now thinking back to that, and he's shaking even more.

You drop down to your best friends level, and you grab Adam's shoulders for dear life. "You need to talk. If you want help you need to talk!" Shaking his shoulders violently.

Adam can't hold it in. "I WAS RAPED! AND STABBED!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

He's never done this before but he takes his shirt off and undoes the bandage around the stab. The blood starts sliding down his sides.

You have nothing to say. Both you and Drew are in shock.

Next thing you know you're tearing things down, and kicking chairs. You're like a tornado, destroying everything in sight you can touch.

"UGH!" You scream, ripping up books you get a hold of. The anger is overflowing and you can't control it anymore.

"WHO WOULD DO THIS!" You scream and you smack Drew. He stares at you. Doing absolutely nothing.

"Who is it? Where does he live? I'm going to kill him." You mean every word.

**-Drew**

Shocked. You're shocked.

Your brother was raped. And he was stabbed. You do nothing.

As you watch Eli tear up your house, you don't stop him. You can't stop him or he'll destroy you in his havoc.

Adam is crying and holding onto his side.

You put the shirt back on him as you carry him in your arms. "Open the door!" You yell at Eli. He runs opening the door as you take him to the car. You have to take him to the emergency room.

"STOP!" Adam yells. You look at him with bloodshot eyes. "The bleeding has stopped," He whispers.

Adam jumps out of your arms and says, "I need to puke," Adam still holds onto his sides as he runs to the bathroom.

Eli stops dead in his tracks. "Now what?" You ask him. Eli pinches the bridge of his nose and you have no idea what to do. You watch him; the vein in his neck is popping out.

All of a sudden….

You hear a gunshot.

The worst part is…. Its from your house.

This isn't happening to you. You're dreaming….

….but you're not.

This is real.

**Review?**


End file.
